1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium, for example, which are suitably used to obtain information about a specific portion of an image projected on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interface apparatus called a head mount display (HMD) that is worn on the head of the user has been used as an image display apparatus for realizing virtual reality and displaying a virtual screen in front of the user's eyes. When the user wears the head mount display, a displayed image changes in accordance with the eye direction of the user.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-101561 discloses a technique for interlocking a base unit and a sub-unit so that the user can view information, such as characters, regarding an image displayed on the base unit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-191288 discloses a technique for detecting the line of sight of the user and simultaneously displaying an image taken by a camera and an image received by a receiving device.